


Power

by Scomrose



Category: Monolith (Video Game)
Genre: Anthro ships, Bullet Hell, Corruption, F/M, Hard Mode ending, Mind Control, POV First Person, Power Eternal, True final boss battle, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: D-13 sees the end. Sequel to Eternal.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR MONOLITH BY TEAM D-13, EVEN MORE THAN LAST TIME

I fire a few more shots of my three homing lasers at two of those diamond things I’ve been killing for a while now, and grab the ammo it left behind, the cracking of the final shield that blocked off the final foe I need to face echoing all across wherever I am right now.

I warp back, then blast my way to the boss. However, when I enter it’s chamber… there’s nothing. Just pure blackness with two flickering red lights ahead of me.

Floating my way over to it, I call out “Null?” into the void in front of me. No answer.

Whatever, I’m jumping down to save her.

I rev up my engines, then blast off, following the trail of red, eye-like lights around me. I soon hear… something that sounds vaguely like breathing. As the eyes then fade, I dash off into the darkness, noticing som-

Oh shit.

It’s Null, but there’s something so very wrong about her. She has what I assume to be Power Eternal dripping from her joints, as she breathes heavily. She claimed the Power Eternal.

I have no idea what to do. Run as far away as I can? Force the Power Eternal out of her? Grab her and go?

Before I can think of any more ideas, she turns around, making a distorted confused tweeting noise, making me see that it’s running out her mouth, eyes and core. She then smiles in the most eerie fashion, said smile slowly turning into an even eerier smirk.

Trails of red then wrap around her body, that slowly fade to blue and then white as she curls up into a ball, the red reforming into a giant blueish Null, with a small bit of the material her “skin” is made of behind her legs, joints, core, mouth and eyes still dripping Power Eternal, eyes and core now red. A third eye resting on the center of her head is also there, two lines on either side around her eyes and one going down her face coming from it, fangs much longer.

Runes then fly out of nowhere, circling behind her body as they settle around her back, traveling around in a circle as she opens her three eyes, jetpack blasting open as huge wings that almost look like they’re made of light with some yellow and orange behind them emerge from it.

We then, almost like instinct took us over, take off, flying inside of the facility as all I can do is shutter in fear and sorrow. The one being I truly felt connected to in this wasteland, and she-

No. I can get her back. I can save her.

“N-Null!” I shrieked out, praying for an answer “I-It’s me!”

Nothing. The closest thing I get to an answer for my plea is whatever became of Null’s face shifting into a nightmarish grin and blasting a wave of huge red-hot bullets, similar to the ones in the revolvers, at me, moving left and right as she blasts them, before stopping and blasting out the remainder in a wave, as the firing ones slightly wrap around her body in an upward motion, as I struggle to dodge.

I swallow back my fear, and force myself to fire my lasers at her, making myself pretend that’s it’s just another monster from the place I was in. Said attempt soon becomes useless as a red light shines onto me as I dash out of the way, a large laser then being unleashed upon me, red-hot bullets raining down from her, one burning into me as I struggle to dodge.

More of the revolver bullets are fired down at me, this time in a shotgun-blast-like fashion she blasts as she moves. I too fire at her, forcing myself to perform what I am doing as I move in between the hot bullets, the heat they emit that radiates off me getting hotter and hotter with each blast fired at me until they’re replaced with a few blasts of huge revolver bullets that trail flames behind them, with a almost white-hot heat.

I fly in between them as they fly off, hitting the wall and breaking into smaller flames as I dance around them, the walls around us growing thin as Null then breaks them open, flying off into the skies, a heavy rush of smoke and debris flaring around us, too thick to see in, forcing me to blindly rush towards where she was headed.

As I fly forwards, I soon realize where we are.

We reached the spires, where we wanted to go after we reached the bottom, to watch the sunset.

I think it’s time to try to reach out to her again.

“Null! Please! It’s me, D-13!” I cry out to her as I fly towards her “I know you’re still there!”

It seems like there will be no answer like last time at first, but then she chuckles.

“You think your friend is still here?” Null speaks, her voice a twisted mockery of what it once was, almost echoing off thin air “She’s been ripped from the pages of time, just like everyone you ever cared about.”

She then chuckles more, before breaking into a full laugh, her voice echoing across the skies as Power Eternal is drained from the air, heading into her body as I force myself to continue fighting. She then makes a distorted tweet as she summons twisting flames.

I dash around the three spiraling infernos she called up from thin air, pushing myself forward using my boosters and bobbing around the red-hot balls in between the fast-moving flames, shooting away with my lasers. As I continue moving, the flames vanish, some Power Eternal slipping into her body as she then calls on another wave of the flames, this time with the balls coming on a little quicker.

As I fire away at her, I try to think of some way- any way- I can save her from her fate, free her from the grasp of Power Eternal. It has a low chance of being possible, but I can’t stop hoping. The only thing I can do is continue attacking and hope she’ll snap out of it somehow.

Null then reaches out her arm, Power Eternal covering it, shifting it into a large orange blade made from it as she then stares right at me and swipes, many of the blade-like waves from it coming out from it, orange hot. One nearly slices through me as I dodge her attacks, as she keeps attacking me, with not a shred of mercy.

I keep on dodging her waves for three more swipes until she breaks the sword, as it fades away into mist and then nothing. She then rises her arms up and stretches out her runic ring, raising up above her head as she moves it up, one eye keeping a close look at me as it then rains down orange-hot bullets unpredictably.

I decide to use a bomb to try and break it up, but it prove to be useless because shortly after I use it, she just summons more to make up for the ones that were destroyed by it. I keep on firing away as she soon tucks her runic ring back behind her back.

She then unleashes a ring of blue hot bullets with trails of Power Eternal out at me, fired from her core as the circle around, easily missing me as I then dodge them, only for them to redirect at me, continuing to try to hit me, and very nearly doing so. I dodge again, and they redirect themself again as well.

Just then, before one can hit me, they break away as Null’s body emits a loud ruptring noise, like something inside of her broke, as clouds of smoke flew out of her body. She then flies upward, violently shaking, the flow of Power Eternal dripping from her body increasing.

D…” she whimpers in pain, trying to call out to me.

She’s trying to reach out to me and and she’s in pain. I have to try to save her.

“Null! I know you’re in there!” I scream out, flying towards her.

“D..DeeerrraaaARRGHHH!!” she roars, her attempt cut into nothing by the Power Eternal as it seizes control of her again.

I back up out of fear, as she then unleashes a huge inferno blast of flames from her body, a massive red hot stream of bullets then launched at me as I dash out of the way, bobbing and weaving in between the flames and bullets.

Red hot balls then blast out from her body as she smokes and shutters, red hot and blue hot bullets traveling out from her core and spiraling around themselves as one of the balls strikes me, nearly burning through my arm. I look up at Null, praying to save her from her horrible fate.

As the balls and bullets leave, she then blasts out several bands of burning red hot bullets, with red hot balls and blue hot waves in between each band. I keep focused on my goal, and continue firing away at her, and soon, the bullets, balls and waves break away into nothing.

Null then looks at me, a mixture of sadness and rage in her face as she stretches her runic ring outwards, blue-hot bullets shooting out from it in an undodgeable format as it moves outwards. She then shoots hundreds of blue hot balls from her core, which then drift around in the sky, their blazing heat threatening to burn through me.

Power Eternal now drips from her faster and faster as I fire away at her, pulsing out into the open sky and onto the ground as I use my last bomb to give myself some room to breathe for a moment, noting that she now has a sound that seems like a heartbeat coming from her as the Power Eternal pours from her faster and faster, the sound growing quicker as more pours from her and as I attack her.

I can feel her body pulsate as she seems like she knows like her end is nigh, her face growing worried as she turns to look at me for a second, before growing enraged with me as her runic ring shrinks, the bullets being fired outside of them treating to destroy me.

This is it. It’s now or never.

The runic ring closes in on me as I keep firing and dodging, the balls warping away from me and randomizing their places as the drift sometimes as the pulsing quickens it’s pace. I keep firing until a flash echoes across the sky, followed by the terrifyingly loud sound of something breaking as the bullets, runic ring and balls fade away.

I slam shut my gaze for a second, then open it to see the remains of the creature Null became, with her body drifting downwards while smoking, on a crash course.

I then fly down to her, trying to save her from her demise before the sky grows white, my vision growing weak as I lose my footing with the air, and too, come crashing down.

I regain consciousness as I hear the noise of something smashing into the ground above me, the noise shaking the facility to it’s very bottom.

No. She can’t…

I decide to not linger on that thought, and dash to where all this started. An upgrade terminal, dripping Power Eternal from it’s cold, hard body and arms, lined with tubes and covered in runes. Maybe this is the better option, becoming a mindless monster with a hunger for power, lying at the bottom of an old, cold facility, killing innocent beings endlessly until it too dies…

No. It’s taking control of me. But I won’t let it. This is where it ends.

I begin to open fire on the conduit, whipping out my backup guns as I begin to destroy the thing that started this all. The thing that ended the world. The source of the essence that destroyed the lives of millions.

There will be no more Power Eternal, no more suffering from this thing.

The conduit smokes as my bullets tear through it, regressing it to nothing but rubble in a black, empty void in the middle of nowhere, down in an old facility. Soon, it will be nothing.

This is for everyone who died during the war. This is for the ships who lost themselves to Power Eternal.

And, most importantly (for me, anyway.)...

This. is. for. Null!

The conduit breaks into scrap metal as I finish up firing away on it, as it shatters into nothing while smoking. It’s over.

I then turn back and fly upwards, turning to look at the life in the facility seeming like it’s vanishing. It’s probably me seeing things, though. I hit the surface of the world, the dust and dirt riddled with burn marks and remains of bullets from the fight, some buildings burnt from the heat, and-

Oh no.

No.

Null rests in a crater, not moving.

I dash over to her, turning off my boosters as I rest by her. Her body is in ruin, covered in holes and tears with traces of Power Eternal and runes on it. Her arms are broken beyond belief, legs twisted and snapped in half, and face looking like it’s missing its lower jaw and part of forehead.

I grab her with shaking hands, and slowly raise my arms to her head, eyes caved in with small traces of Power Eternal in them as I slowly nuzzle it.

“Null…” I weakly cry out, shaking as I slowly hug her. “I’m so sorry…”

I keep hugging her corpse, praying that she will suddenly fix herself and jump back to life, but I get nothing. She’s gone. I’m alone.

I don’t know if I can move on. All I know is that’s she’s gone and I’m alone.

I turn towards the sunset, and make a choice to, for the time being, reminisce on the past we had together.


End file.
